


Broken Photos to a Broken Relationship

by LethaJx, orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Hurt, I'm so fucking sorry, M/M, Poor Michael, no happy ending, no i'm not, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethaJx/pseuds/LethaJx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's a traitor, god Michael wished he wasn't his own goddamn boyfriend was on the side of the police. He didn't want to believe it, god he didn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Photos to a Broken Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking sorry. No I'm not I like to inflict pain on myself and others. Big BIG thank to the inspiration for this: http://a-simple-note.tumblr.com/ They made this post: http://a-simple-note.tumblr.com/post/135222091029/dont-forget-about-me Long story short I made it worse, I put it into paint and made it look like it was ripped between Michael and Ray. And because we are both raychael trash I made this. Hope you enjoy and sorry for me shitty writing :-)

Michael couldn’t believe it the man he knew for four goddamn years, the man he fell in love with, was closer to him than anybody, he was a fucking pig. A goddamn cop, Ray betrayed him, and everyone in the crew. Before he left to go join them he said he’d been working with them for six years. He played them all like a fucking fiddle. Middle of a heist he clears his throat when everything was going well, “Guys I have something to tell you.”  
“Can it wait until after the heist and we’re back at HQ?” Geoff had asked.  
He took a few deep breaths Michael could hear it over the coms, and then he finally said it the sentence than would change their lives, “I’m a rat and I’m sorry, I’ve called the police on you, they’re waiting outside the bank.”  
No one said anything for what felt like ages, until Gavin finally had the courage to look out the window of the bank. “I can’t believe it we trusted you Ray, he’s telling the truth. They are waiting outside for us.”  
“You fucking rat, you traitor! We trusted you, we loved you like family! And you, you did this, played us like we were fucking pawns in your little game!” Geoff yelled out over the coms. Michael could see from where he was gathering money from the vault that Ryan was seething with rage, Michael though he was just numb. It had to be a joke, or he was dreaming FUCKING HELL SOMETHING! He couldn’t believe that his boyfriend, his best friend would do something like this to him, to all of them.  
“I’m getting rid of this mic now, I’m sorry. But you’re all criminals that need to be put behind bars finally.”  
“You are no worse than us you asshat! I’ve seen you go from a stuttering hostage to shooting the man point blank in the face. I’ve seen you mow down cops like it was nothing. I’ve seen you laugh while you shot people in the throat, hum music while on the job. So guess what Ray. You are no worse than us. You are a King in Los Santos no matter what you think. You helped us build an empire from dirt to gold under our feet.” Jack yelled, she was more than likely taking this worse than Michael, Jack was practically a second mother to him. She took care of him like she did the rest of the crew. She knew to he probably turned off his com before he could hear her rant, but she needed to get that off her chest.  
“Guys we gotta move, cause if we stay any longer they might come crashing in through that door. Vagabond, go scope out one of our emergency exits, if there being covered, call Kdin, he’ll get us a helicopter on the roof quick enough. Move.” Geoff started calling the shots, Michael could tell by his voice that he was ripped apart by this, but he had others to take care of. His new real family, one that didn’t include Ray.  
Michael finished packing his share of the job into duffle bags and headed back up to the rest of the crew while Ryan scoped out the place. “King, all exits are blocked, I suggest to start heading up to the roof, I’ll call Kdin.”  
And with that they all started to climb up to the roof, blocking the way there to make it harder for the pigs to get to them just in case they started to come in, they didn’t wait for Ryan knowing he had gotten a head start on them and was probably there already. Dropping the duffle bags of money on the floor of the roof, Michael shifted his backpack off his back and started going through it finding his grenades and sticky bombs.

Not even 6 minutes later Kdin came flying rescue, having chosen news helicopter they fit right in with all the other newscoptors. Michael still felt numb even though having 15 minutes to mull this through his head. He was still in denial, Ray wouldn’t do this, Ray loved him. His family was here, leaving him behind because he was a traitor.  
He reached HQ two minutes later, Michael went up to his a Ray’s room. That’s where he broke, that’s where it all came crashing down all the realization that his lover was faking it, was playing him. That he never loved him, never will come back home, it broke Michael. people would think that when Michael cried he was violent about it breaking things and blowing shit up, but no he just curled up in a little ball on his bed and silently cried. When Michael stopped crying he sat up on the bed, looking around he saw a polaroid. It was of him, Ray, and Gavin. All dressed up in their heist gear, standing outside the joint they were about to rob, Gavin had his hand on his shoulder and Ray was holding his hand outside the camera view. On the grey part where there was no picture it was titled Lads. Michael got up, grabbing up the picture and a red sharpie and crossed out Ray’s face, tearing the picture in between himself and Ray. His tears that he wiped onto his fingers smudged the title of the picture.  
The picture fluttered down to the carpet of his; and now only his room. "Good-bye Ray, I will always love you." Michael whispered into the silence that was suffocating him.


End file.
